


feels like forever, even if forever's tonight

by andthwip



Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Not Angry, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Whiskey & Scotch, this is the start of something newwwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: The other boy shifts, pulling back to lean his forehead against Dick’s, breathing heavily against his top lip. Dick arches, trying to recapture his lips but Jason swings his leg over Dick’s waist, straddling him before diving back in for another deep kiss. He pins Dick’s hands above his head, licking into his mouth. Jason tastes like the expensive whiskey he’s been drinking and Dick can’t help but chase after the taste.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888105
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	feels like forever, even if forever's tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing jay x dick and i am SCARED.
> 
> also, i have no idea where/when this is set or what age they are. obviously they're legal, not legal to drink but legal for ~sexy times~.

The rooftop’s quiet, eerily so for the fundraising gala that’s bustling on the ground floor inside. The only noise is the whistle of the midwinter wind and the faint hum of music from inside, Dick takes a deep breath letting the crisp air fill his lungs, it feels nice and it centres him. He breathes out, watching the wisps of his breath disappear into the night and pulls his hoodie closer to his body, burrowing his chin into the warmth.

He knows he’s drunk too much champagne; his head is bubbly and his mouth tastes fizzy with it. The syrupy warmth of alcohol buzzes through his veins, as he giggles at himself. Bruce and Alfred are going to be pissed if they find him up here like this.

Dick throws himself down on the edge of the rooftop, dangling his legs over the ledge and lets them swing. He watches the lights of Gotham twinkle in the horizon, they bloom something in his chest. It’s the polar opposite of the gala downstairs and it grounds him, slightly.

After a few moments, Dick shifts to lay on his back and stares up into the night sky. Thankfully, in the outskirts of Gotham the stars are vivid, bright and unpolluted by the noxious fumes from the city. If he looks close enough, he can see the fumes from the city begin to engulf the stars, further out on Gotham’s horizon. 

Dick loves watching the stars.

He rubs his hands over his face and slaps his cheeks gently, trying to sober himself up. The most sensible thing to do, he thinks, is to go inside and drink some coffee or water. He buries his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, deciding to stay out a little while longer.

After a lot longer than a little while, a noise in the distance that startles Dick. When he looks up he sees Jason stumbling onto the roof, tie undone and hanging haphazardly around his neck and there’s a bottle of something that looks expensive and decidedly not his, clutched between his fingers. 

“Dick?” Jason calls into the darkness. “You out here?”

“Yeah, m’here. You okay?” Dick asks, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Jason hums in response, making his way toward Dick.

“What have you stolen?” Dick asks, a smirk coiling at the side of his lips as he jerks his head to the bottle in Jason’s hand.

“Not sure, tastes expensive though,” Jason snorts, throwing himself down. “Swiped it right from under Alf’s nose.”

“Give it here,” Dick demands, sitting up fully.

Jason thrusts the bottle into Dick’s hand, the liquid inside sloshing up the sides. Dick squints into the darkness, he can barely make out a brand on the label. He sniffs from the lip of the bottle and his nose scrunches; it definitely smells of something.

Despite his better judgement, Dick takes a long gulp. He coughs, spluttering as he hands the bottle back to Jason. “That’s gross, Jay.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is Scottish, Dickie,” Jason says seriously before dissolving into a fit of laughter at his own joke.

“God, I hate you,” Dick sighs, leaning back down.

Jason takes a long drink and Dick tries not to watch the way his throat moves, he’s distracted by Jason putting the bottle on the ground and lying down on his chest. “You don’t hate me. You should. But you don’t.”

“No, I suppose I don’t,” Dick sighs again, his long, nimble fingers going straight into Jason’s hair, twirling around the soft strands. 

He’s tired, his eyes are getting heavy, and it would be so easy to fall asleep under the twinkling stars and a lap full of Jason Todd. 

They lie like that for a long while, Dick stares up into the dark sky again, fingers still in Jason’s hair as he maps out the constellations. He thinks that maybe Jason’s fallen asleep on him, Dick tries to untangle his fingers to shake him awake but Jason whines in protest. 

“C’mon, little wing,” Dick murmurs. “We should go to bed.”

Jason makes a noise in his throat and shakes his head.

“It was too much for you downstairs, wasn’t it?” Dick asks, despite knowing that Jason was indeed overwhelmed by the crowds and noise inside. 

He nods this time, shifting himself up Dick’s body to rest his head on Dick’s shoulder. Despite Jason being an inch taller than him and the fact he’s built like an army tank, Jason’s trying to curl up into Dick as if he’s a chihuahua. He expects this from Damien, even Tim after a rough night, but not Jason. 

“We should go inside,” Dick whispers into Jason’s hair, pressing a soft kiss there. If Jason asks, he’ll just say he’s drunk. “We don’t have to go back downstairs if you don’t want, we’ve mingled enough.”

“M’okay out here, promise.” Jason murmurs sleepily. “I just wanna lie here with you a little while longer.” 

Dick hums, he supposes five more minutes wouldn’t hurt. 

“Can you show me the constellations?” Jason whispers, tilting his head to look at Dick, Jason smells like expensive whiskey and even more expensive cologne, the scent assaults Dick’s senses and curls something inside of him. 

Dick uses his freehand to point out the stars, his finger following their shape. “That’s Aries, see? Four stars, ones further away and then the three are together?”

Jason nods, he’s the most childlike Dick’s ever seen him and that unrecognisable feeling curls tighter in his stomach. He dips his fingers down to stroke Jason’s cheek softly, the other boy keens into the touch with a little noise from the back of his throat.

“Feels nice,” Jason sighs, tilting his head again to press a kiss to the underside of Dick’s jaw. 

Dick’s heart jumps and Jason shifts again, pushing himself up to look down at him. Dick couldn’t make out the label of the whiskey bottle, but he can make out Jay’s eyes now, big and blue and brilliant, sparkling in the pale moonlight. 

“Jay…” Dick swallows, mouth running dry. “What’re you doing?”

“Can I kiss you, Dickie?” Jason asks, voice just above a whisper.

Dick can’t quite form a coherent sentence in reply, so he just nods jerkily, eyes quickly mapping over the contours of Jason’s face. The other boy’s lips are slick with split and whiskey, loose and open, dark brows creased, knitted together. Dick reaches for either side of Jason’s hanging tie and yanks him in close enough their breaths mingle.

Their lips don’t immediately press together; Dick’s breath catches in his throat as he eyes Jason’s lips quirked into a shy smile. Jason’s the one to close the gap a few seconds later, the coordination’s off and it’s an awkward angle, but Dick doesn’t care, he’s drunk and Jason’s drunk and kissing feels so good.

He pulls Jason a little closer, opening up his mouth to let Jason’s tongue meet his. It’s soft, languid and Jason fists his hand in Dick’s hoodie, making a noise in the back of his throat that makes Dick’s knees weak.

The other boy shifts, pulling back to lean his forehead against Dick’s, breathing heavily against his top lip. Dick arches, trying to recapture his lips but Jason swings his leg over Dick’s waist, straddling him before diving back in for another deep kiss. He pins Dick’s hands above his head, licking into his mouth. Jason tastes like the expensive whiskey he’s been drinking and Dick can’t help but chase after the taste.

Jason rolls his hips and the unmistakable feeling of an erection presses against Dick’s thigh, he groans into Dick’s mouth, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. Dick can’t help the noise that bubbles in his throat and Jason tugs at his lip before licking his way back inside, it’s all tongue and teeth, more manic than before.

“Jay… Jay…” Dick pants out, pulling back a little. “Let’s – Let’s go inside, yeah?”

Jason nods, resting his forehead against his. Dick lets his eyes fall shut as he breathes him in, letting himself enjoy the few minutes of being wanted and wanting in return. Jason quickly kisses him once more before climbing off dangling his legs off the edge of the rooftop, he swipes the bottle of whiskey up again and chugs. 

“You okay, Dickie?” Jason asks, head tilting.

Dick nods slowly, pushing himself up so he’s sitting, he grabs the bottle from Jason and drinks from it until he can’t feel the burning in his throat anymore.

“My room?” Dick says as casually as he can, standing and brushing himself off one handed.

“Yes - fuck, yes.” Jason groans, he stands and takes Dick’s outstretched hand. Dick rolls his eyes, shoving the whiskey into Jason’s free hand.

They kiss hungrily, bumping into the walls and knocking paintings off kilter the whole way to Dick’s room, laughing and nipping at each other's lips. Jason pins Dick to one of the walls with his hips, sucking a hickey into his skin. Dick fists Jason’s shirt in his hands, grinding against him.

The party’s still going on below them, the music rumbling through the old foundations of the manor but neither boy cares, too wrapped up in each other. 

Jason backs Dick up until his knees hit the bed, kissing down his jaw, lips trailing over his neck and his marked skin… His erection strains angrily against his slacks and the slightest jerk of his hips feel delicious. Jason runs his hands under the hem of Dick’s hoodie, yanking his dress shirt so he can run his fingers over the taut skin underneath.

“Jay… Jay… Please…” Dick moans, hips bucking against Jason. 

“Can I - Can I suck you off, Dickie?” Jason asks, almost begs as his teeth run over the column of Dick’s throat, grip tightening on his lithe waist. 

“Mhm…” Dick moans, letting Jason shove him backwards onto the bed.

Jason sinks to his knees, shoving Dick’s legs apart and mouthing over the bulge in Dick’s slacks. He groans, hands flying to Jason’s hair, his fingers flexing to tug on it.

“How’d you know I like it rough?” Jason breathes with a smirk, nipping at the skin on Dick’s hips.

The time it takes to get Dick’s trousers down and around his ankles, he’s moaning brokenly, hitching his hips against the air. Jason teases, letting his lips skim over the soft skin of Dick’s thigh, nipping as a warning when Dick tries to yank him forward to get his mouth around his cock. 

“Patience, Dickie.” Jason breathes, trailing his tongue across the junction of hip and thigh. “Patience.”

“Stop teasin’...” He moans, flattening his fingers against Jason’s scalp, scratching his blunt nails instead. 

Jason laughs and swallows him down, relaxing his throat enough for Dick’s cock to hit the back of it. Jason doesn’t gag and if Dick wasn’t as far gone on such little stimulation, he’d be impressed at the skillfulness.

Dick groans out a string of curse words, gently shoving Jason’s head down his length and pulling him back up by the hair. Jason moans at the spurts of precum landing on his tongue, the vibrations reverberating through Dick’s cock.

Eventually, Jason pops off of him and licks a long stripe from the crease of his balls to the flushed head of his cock. Dick writhes, wanting more, needing more, his head is drowning in champagne bubbles and his veins burning with a red hot desire for whatever this is. 

The noises falling from Dick’s mouth should be enough to embarrass him, he’s never heard himself make such high pitched and breathy moans. Dick’s hips thrust on their own accord into Jason’s mouth and he moans, digging his nails into Dick’s thigh. 

Dick opens his bleary eyes, looking down at Jason’s cherry red lips, kiss swollen and stretched over his thick length, his blue eyes swimming in tears from Dick’s cock. Jason bobs his head, pulling back up to suckle the tip of his cock, his hand leaving Dick’s thigh to trail a finger over his perineum, pressing just slightly. Dick mewls, torn between thrusting into the wet heat of Jason’s mouth or bare down to the finger against him. 

“Mmm, you like that, Dickie?” Jason asks, throat hoarse. The sound ricochets through Dick in a bullet of want. He’s moving his finger, trailing backwards to dip between his cheeks and rub over his fluttering hole. 

“M’close, m’close, so close…” Dick gasps out, his free hand clutching the sheets until his knuckles burn white. “Please… Please Jay…”

Jason fucking laughs before sucking the finger that was pressing against his hole into his mouth, Dick almost cums right then and there. His muscles are clenched so tight, trying to keep control and keep composure. Jason slides the wet finger into Dick, just to the first knuckle but it’s enough. Dick yelps, fading off to a long whine and tries to bare down on the digit, desperate for more of that delicious pressure. 

His cock is soon back in Jason’s mouth, enveloped in the tight, wet heat. Dick’s fucked, he knew blow jobs felt good but he didn’t know a blow job could feel this good. He moans out a pathetic warning, trying to pull Jason off of his cock but the other boy doesn’t budge. 

“Jay - Jay… M’gonna - Ngh, I -” Dick sobs, hips moving on their own. 

“Wanna taste you.” Jason says quickly before going back in and bobbing his head frantically, sucking and hollowing his cheeks until Dick can’t take anymore. 

Dick didn’t think his muscles could be pulled any tighter as he cums into Jason’s mouth, he laps it up, laps it off the tip of Dick’s cock. He shivers with aftershocks, whimpering as Jason licks him clean. Dick goes boneless against the sheets, panting heavily as Jason kisses his way up Dick’s still clothed chest.

Jason dips his head to run his tongue along Dick’s jawbone before he pulls Jason into a kiss, his tongue shoving its way into his mouth. The taste of himself on Jason’s tongue makes his cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again, almost painfully. 

He grabs handfuls of Jason’s ass, pulling him forward to grind his erection over his exposed hip. Jason moans, low and gravelly in Dick’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Taste good, don’t ya, Dickie?” Jason teases, panting against Dick’s damp neck. 

Dick doesn’t respond, instead he kicks off his slacks and underwear, using his strength to tumble them over to he’s kneeling between Jason’s thighs. His hands fumble with the zipper on his slacks, tugging them off of his legs.

Jason moans low in his throat when Dick spits in his palm, he slips his hand inside of Jason’s underwear, taking his straining cock in hand.

“M’not - Not gonna last…” Jason slurs, bucking his hips into Dick’s tight grip.

“Am I going to make you cum like this, little wing?” Dick whispers, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Jason nods, gasping as Dick uses his free hand to fondle his balls. Dick leans in to kiss him again, it’s slow and languid. Jason almost whimpers against Dick’s lips, needing more. 

“Patience.” Dick laughs, nibbling on Jason’s bottom lip.

It’s his turn to writhe under Dick, just short of begging for something, anything, Dickie… Please. It doesn’t take much more for Jason to cum too, spurting all over himself when Dick starts to suck a mottled purple hickey into his collarbone. He can’t help the wrung out groan that rips its way from his throat as he fucks himself into Dick’s fist, riding out his orgasm.

They lay together for a few moments, breathing each other in and kissing softly, giggling like little school boys up to no good. It’s sobering. Dick’s head doesn’t feel like it’s drowning in those champagne bubbles anymore, instead he feels fizzy and warm all over with something else entirely.

Dick slots himself under Jason’s chin, lying on his chest. They’re half naked, dress shirts crumpled with Jason’s cum drying on them both and Dick wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world. He sniffs, inhaling Jason’s cologne and snuggles in further. 

“Stay?” Dick murmurs, shifting to run his long fingers over the sharp features of Jason’s face.

“If you want me to,” Jason whispers back, catching Dick’s finger in a small kiss. 

Something swells in Dick’s chest as he nods. “Always, little wing. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i love these two dorks.
> 
> and thanks to Hari for betaing for me! her approval on this means more than she knows, lol.


End file.
